


freedom

by prettygirlririka



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, Oneshot, collegeAU, lipsoul, shortlipsoul, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygirlririka/pseuds/prettygirlririka
Summary: jungeun's boring life is only brightened up by her seatmate, jung jinsol. but once feelings start to stir up, jungeun isn't quite sure of what to do anymore.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	freedom

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ONE-SHOT PLEASE SAY IF IT'S BAD OR NOT
> 
> also please leave comments!!! i read them i promise!!!
> 
> thank u and enjoy <3
> 
> also lowercase is intentional

it was an ordinary day, where the same people did the same thing every day for twenty-four hours for three hundred sixty-five days.

jungeun was tired. of course, she wanted to graduate and get a stable job, but her professor made it hard not to drop out. the way he talked was so boring and he looked like he was forced to do his job.

nonetheless, the brunette sat through the one hour and thirty-minute lecture since the class was mandatory for graduation. she’d occasionally taking notes, and trying not to fall asleep.

the only thing that made the class bearable was her seatmate jung jinsoul. she was a cute blond-haired girl that slept through the class. jungeun only knew her name when the professor called her out when he caught her sleeping.

she admired jinsoul, seeming so carefree all the time. sometimes she’d let jinsoul copy her notes just so she could stare at the girl next to her.

but if anyone sat next to Jung jinsoul, jungeun would assure you that you would immediately have a crush on the older woman.

the way she wrote was cute, the way she spoke was cute, the way her eyebrows tilt in such a cute way when she was confused was adorable.

in conclusion, jung jinsoul was cute.

was jungeun gonna do anything about it? absolutely not.

rejection is frightening, and she would not like to experience it.

though putting feelings aside, jinsoul was a good friend. she’d cheer you up if you were visibly upset, she’d buy you coffee some mornings, she’d even go out of her way and write notes for you so you could sleep.

but jinsoul would do this for everyone, not just jungeun. she’s nice like that. jungeun was not receiving special treatment, because jungeun was... jungeun.

jungeun is like all those other people who do the same thing every day for the rest of their lives. she’d probably marry some man and have kids and then her kids will do the same thing she did. jungeun is not special, jungeun is like the rest.

she was taught to do what she was told until the day she died. not breaking from the typical stereotype at all or else the wrath of society would eat her alive. jungeun had no other choice to be like the others, so why would the jinsoul choose her?

the same jinsoul who thinks talking back to the professor is a personality trait, the same person who sleeps through test reviews because she says she’ll just “nail it”, the same girl who stands outside of fish stores to look at the fish when aquariums are closed.

jinsoul is so unique.. so why would jinsoul choose an average girl? why would she choose jungeun?

whatever, this was just another feeling that jungeun would have to push away. its not like she had another choice.

the sleep-deprived girl walked into her nine am class like every other college student on campus and took her seat by the window. she watched as the students filled up the large room.

as jungeun waits for the professor to enter, she sets herself up wanting to be ready when he comes. she doesn’t even hear or feel jinsoul sit down next to her until jinsoul puts down a McDonald's coffee cup in front of her.

jungeun politely thanks her, this being part of their “routine”. she continues while jinsoul picks up a piece of paper from the floor and places it on the hardwood desk.

the two were opposites. jinsoul was messy and funny but not necessarily dumb. jungeun was clean and precise but she’s very hard on herself. so the two balanced each other out in a way.

the professor walks in and gets straight into his lecture.

they were only 1/4 into the lecture and jungeun’s eyes felt heavy. she stayed up the whole night and only had a doughnut that her roommate, jiwoo, offered her on the way out. the only thing keeping her awake was the coffee.

despite being quite literally half dead she pushed through. she was bored and tired, but again she just pushed everything away.

being on the brink of passing out, a rectangular object hitting her arm wakes jungeun up. she looks down to see a calculator with the words “i think ur cute <3 date :]?” displayed below it.

am i dead? jungeun thought, not believing a second that was happening. she pinches her thigh and the small pain confirms that she is very much alive.

she looks to her right to see a blonde girl looking at the professor knowing that she is one hundred percent sure she knows she isn’t paying attention. and the fact that the tip jinsoul's ears were red did not help the fact her heart was beating so fast.

jungeun didn’t know what to do. does she accept jinsoul’s offer and break away from the straight cis woman stereotype, or does she decline and be safe from judging eyes?

but the real question is, which option makes her happier?

jungeun was at war with herself and didn’t know what to do.

after what if feels like thirty minutes, jinsoul receives a post-it note faced down next to her.

she slowly flips it over to see a cute drawing or an owl and “sure” under it.

jungeun feels happy, lighter even. she feels as if all these rules that were enforced on her back, were now broken because of jinsoul.

she made her realize that listening to everyone may not be the best for her. all she’s done was listen her whole life, so she could “stay out of trouble.”

well fuck it you know, jungeun couldn’t ignore this beautiful woman next to her and act all straight. she had to make this girl hers.

and well she did. after going on that date, the two hit it off. jungeun stopped. she stopped trying to predict the future and just let it be. let the water flow calmly instead of trying to forcefully create a path that was never meant to be.


End file.
